


Prey to the Dragon

by ArisenFromNightmares



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dominance, F/M, Face Slapping, Foot Fetish, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Prayer, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: It's not nice to peep on someone in the shower, especially when that someone is Yang Xiao Long





	Prey to the Dragon

I couldn’t believe the luck I had that day, to finally have the showers all to myself after such a grueling combat class was a godsend. Cardin had been particularly brutal this day, taking his sweet time to lay in cheap shots whenever he could and bruising my face like a peach being thrown around the produce aisle.

“ _Fucking asshole, I hope someone decks him in the schnoz someday.”_ I let out a heavy sigh and stare at the ceiling, wishing that was indeed the only problem even as the throbbing need in my loins was now making itself known. “ _This whole being on a team thing may be fun, but when you have a roommate that brings home a new girl every night and drills her like a nail to the wall..there’s only so much that a white noise machine and counting sheep can do to curb the enthusiasm.”_

I would let my hand drift down to my throbbing cock and start stroking it as I close my eyes and drift away, my thoughts drifting to the usual fantasy of Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos grinding on a stripper pole.

Yes, it’s a cliché I know. Half the guys at Beacon have fantasies about those two, but my first choice was Coco Adel of Team CFVY..at least until I nearly walked in on her and Velvet playing hide the pickle in the bushes, to each their own I say.

However, before I could really get some steam behind my process, the sound of a showerhead turning on a few spaces down would startle me back to reality. “ _Man, even the Universe wants me to have blue balls.”_ I would grumble and quickly shower, formulating a Plan B in my head that desperately hinged on the dorm being empty for once. “ _Maybe I should just go into Vale and find the Red-Light District.”_ I shook my head at the absurdity of such a find, with the White Fang causing so much chaos lately there was no doubt that the cops had stepped up their beat patrols which was going to make it a lot more difficult to find a Lady of the Night and enjoy himself.

“Mmmm, fuck!” The sounds of moaning would pique my interest, it wasn’t often that somebody would masturbate in the open knowing that there was already someone there. “Goddamn I needed this, fucking Ice Queen is such a pain in my ass.” The moaning noises would continue, but that wasn’t the part that had me in shock, it was the fact that its owner was somebody I’d salivated over for months.

Yang Xiao Long; the Golden One herself was busy working out her own stressors, and I had myself a fairly decent view as I began working my cock back into performing shape as I took in the show.

“ _Thank you, Universe!”_ I couldn’t help but snicker at the excitement of finally getting to enjoy my favorite Beacon girl outside the confines of a dream, letting myself go and moan quietly as she started working her snatch with two fingers while her other hand kneaded those voluptuous milk udders. “ _Best. Day. EVER!!!”_ I picked up the rhythm of my fapping as I continued to watch the blonde brawler pleasure herself, unaware that I had long since left the safety of my shower wall and ventured closer to her until she had turned around to grab something…and her lilac eyes seemed to lock onto something.

Scratch that, they were locked onto someone.

“What. The. Fuck!?” Yang’s angered voice would echo of the walls of the showering room, her eyes blazing red as she looked me up and down with gritted teeth even as water dripped down her curvaceous body.

“I..I know this looks pretty bad Yang, but I swear I can explain everything.” Any elation that I was feeling earlier had been snuffed out entirely, even though my cock was still a throbbing burden that demanded relief.

“It better be a fucking good reason, or me ratting you out to Goodwitch is gonna be the least of your problems!” Yang would pop her knuckles to further emphasize her threat, I heard rumors of what a pissed off Yang Xiao Long could do to a person- and I did **not** wanna be on the receiving end of that madness. “Well? I’m waitimg!”

I literally had no plan for how to get out of this, she was going to wreck me on a biblical scale to the point where Cardin’s earlier cheap shots would feel like fucking love taps, at this point I needed to either run and risk about twenty indecent exposure charges…or throw the mother of all Hail Mary passes.

I really should’ve ran.

“Uhh, I was just on my way outta the showers so if you’ll excuse me.” I would quickly grab my towel, body wash and other paraphernalia in order to make my escape. Blue balls suddenly didn’t seem like such a horrible problem after all, still beats having the piss beaten out of me by an angry blonde. “Have a good day Yang-“ I gulped as I felt her hand firmly gripping my shoulder, it seemed like my Hail Mary whiffed and now I had to answer to a livid little sun dragon.

“Ohh no you don’t!” The brawler would drag me back to her shower stall despite my verbal protests and yelps of pain, slamming me up against the wall and looking at me like I was a well-marinated steak. “You seriously don’t shower with a raging hard-on do you?”

Before I could even begin to respond to her question, she would place a finger on my lips.

“Nononono, something like that needs to be dealt with before you leave.” I knew better then to respond as Yang’s hand made its way down to my hardened length, wrapping her fingers around it into a tight grip and squeezing roughly. “After all, it would be very troublesome if someone were to see you like this wouldn’t it?” She would start stroking my cock in hard, slow strokes as she once again locked eyes with me, licking her lips as I winced and moaned quietly. “After all, I know a few guys who.. **like** people like you, and they don’t believe in the concept of “no means no”

My stomach would tighten at the insinuation she was laying on, I know Ozpin was solid enough to do a background check on perspective students. So, she probably had friends on the outside, friends who were more then happy to drag me into an alley and use me as a (very reluctant) sex doll.

“Please, just let me go..I swear I won’t say anything-“ A hard slap to the cheek would put a decisive halt to any further pleas, her free hand tilting my chin back to face her as her eyes blazed red. “For fuck’s sake just finish me off already!!!” I let out another moan as her stroking increased in speed, the malefic grin she was sporting was a far cry from the fun-loving Huntress who’d started a food fight in our cafeteria just for shits and gigs.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you, little shit.” The blonde would slap me again while keeping her other hand pumping my cock, the grin seemingly growing in elation as I neared the orgasm. “You boys are all the same, looking at me like I’m some slab of meat in need of tenderizing.” Yang would stop jerking me off and shove me down to the tile floor, holding out her foot and letting her toes linger near my lips.

“ _Oh God, why the fuck did my greatest fantasy suddenly become a nightmare?”_ I would whimper as her toes continued nudging at my lips, even though her toes were properly clean and clipped it still didn’t make the situation any less demeaning. “ _I guess you really can’t judge a book by its cover.”_

“Start sucking!” This time her foot would kick me deliberately on my lips, finally forcing their way in as I reluctantly started worshipping her feet. Dragging my tongue across her toes slowly and steadily, stopping to suck and kiss her big toe. “What a good little piggy you are, doesn’t it feel so much better to obey me instead of fighting back like a worthless maggot?”

I hated to admit it, but sucking her toes seemed like a more appetizing position to be in then getting dragged into an alley and being taken to the hilt by some brute named Abobo.

“ _What the hell am I saying, this is pretty much rape! I can’t outrun her, I damn sure ain’t gonna fight her off, how the fuck do I get out of this!?”_ I let out a moan as I start sucking on more than one toe, my eyes widening at the sense of satisfaction she was feeling judging by how loud she was moaning. “ _But..i’m surprised that she gets off on something like this.”_

“Looks like I’m not the only one enjoying themselves, seems like my little piggy is starting to cum around.” Yang would snicker at her own pun, even as I continued going to town on her little piggys, unaware that my boner was now a raging mess. “Although I can see why you decided to choke the chicken in private, man..even Jaune’s flaccid cock is bigger than what you’re packing.”

 Now that was just straight-up painful to hear, knowing that the loveable goofball was packing a bigger meat stick then me (and that was before he got hard) was just something I couldn’t wrap my head around.

“On your feet worm!” The blonde would swiftly pull her foot away and level a steely glare in my direction, but what shocked me more was how fast my body responded to her demand as I stood at attention in more ways than one. “Assume the position!”

Once again, my body would betray me as I placed my hands up against the wall and spread my legs as I felt her eyes roaming down to my ass. _“I wonder if this counts as a mind break, I certain don’t feel compelled to fuck random strangers.”_ I would shudder as her hands roamed down to my other cheeks, making the occasional noise of approval as she did. “ _Although if keeping Yang happy means I get to avoid being anally probed…”_

“Oh yeah, those boys in Vale would love to break that ass in.” I would prepare to protest being sold on the auction block like some prized trinket, but a sharp pain on my ass cheek would elicit a sudden yelp of pain as I noticed the cord of the showerhead moving with every strike. “Too bad for them I enjoy breaking in little piggies like you! Now start squealing!!!”

I couldn’t take much more of this humiliation and pain, deciding to squeal as my lady demanded even as I struggled to remain standing. “ _Better this than jail.”_ Yang would laugh hysterically as I continued to squeal, perhaps the fun-loving hottie was just a front for this more sadistic side that now had me in her clutches.

“Hehehehe, you like this don’t you, you little pussy?” She would smack my asscheek hard with the showerhead, first left, then right, left, right, rinse and repeat. “Answer me, you little bitch!”

“Y-yes mistress! I love it when you hurt me!” My mouth would snap shut as soon as I could will it to, but the damage was done: I could feel her sadistic aura flare up in excitement as I started moaning with each strike to my bare bottom. “ _Shit..i think she’s actually breaking me!”_

I felt warm water running over my reddened cheeks, wincing in pain and wishing that it were colder to ease my wounds.

“I know it hurts now, but in time you’ll learn that pain is just another form of love.” I felt another sharp smack to my ass before feeling something probing my black cherry, the one place I was praying that she would never go during this little fetish road trip. “Believe me piggy, this is best for the both of us: I get to have me a cute little pet to show off, and you get to bask in the light of a Goddess.” I couldn’t hold back a moan as her finger pressed inside my asshole, my cock was now at full mast and threatening to burst as the throbbing intensified. “Now be a good boy, and pray to your Goddess.” She would whisper this into my ear, her beautiful golden locks tickling the back of my neck as she continued pumping her pinky finger in and out of my anus.

“Our Mother, who art in Remnant. Hallowed be thy Yang~” I couldn’t help but bite my lip at the sheer amount of pleasure flying through my body, precum oozing down onto the shower tiles as I kept reciting my twisted prayer. “Give us this day, thy daily bang and forgive us our breast flashes, as we forgive those who breast flash us!” I would let out a loud moan as another finger slid into my poop chute, my eyes threatening to roll into the back of my head as I finally blew my load onto the dripping shower walls and slumped to my knees.

“Amen.” She would deliver a series of gentle kisses to my earlobe as I felt something slip around my neck with an audible “click”, looking down I would find a leather collar around my neck, the tag branded with Yang’s symbol along with the letter P.

“Such a good little piggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to Hell for this one...


End file.
